Rescued
by FilmDollAtLarge
Summary: Written for the prompt: Sandor leaves the Quiet Isle and joins up with some clansmen who decide to sack the Gates of the Moon. To the victor go the spoils...Alternating POV chapters  Sansa & Sandor .
1. Part 1 Sansa

**Sansa 1**

"Leave her be!"

The men quickly parted for the enormous man, bumping into each other in a rush to get away. The girl was quickly let go, immediately turning her head to look for the source of the uproar. She instantly met cold, unyielding grey eyes filled with rage and something akin to surprise. The moment she heard the voice she had known whom it belonged to, but she didn't believe it until he spoke again, a rough, grating voice that jolted her into consciousness.

"Well, well little bird, I sure didn't expect to find you here."

Sandor Clegane went down on one knee next to her, steadying her by grabbing her shoulder. Still frightened by her close encounter with the clansmen and their impatient hands, Alayne could do nothing but stare, stare at the man who had frightened her so much just some years before. She opened her mouth to speak but could only stutter.

"Forgot how to chirp little bird? Come on girl, it's not safe here, we have to leave." Before she could even register what was happening he took her in his arms and proceeded to walk through the castle, dodging the fighting men and the bloodshed going on everywhere. Sansa finally got her wits together and realized just what was happening as they were almost in sight of the main entrance.

"No, no stop!" she protested, squirming against his chest, "My, my father and Randa…and, and sweetrobin, they're not safe! We need to go back! They'll kill them, please! Please!"

Clegane looked down into her huge blue eyes, filled with fear and apprehension, and Alayne could only see dogged determination in them.

"Seven hells little bird, how do you expect me to save the whole castle? Bugger them, they'll be alright. Stop chirping or I'll leave you behind same as them."

A/N: Sooo…this is my first fan fiction ever! The ASOIAF fandom is so amazing I finally had to give in and write something. I already have the rest planned out and should be updating a chapter a day. Reviews and comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Part 2 Sandor

**Sandor 1**

Sandor knew what he had just said was complete and utter bullshit. The little bird was finally in his arms again and he knew there was no way in hell he was going to let her leave his sight anytime soon. She was taller and more buxom, sure, but even her brown hair could not prevent him from recognizing her the moment he saw her. Thank the gods he had arrived when he did, for the look on the clansmen's faces were nothing short of lecherous. Fucking idiots if they thought they could harm his little bird. They'd learn soon enough.

The girl had finally stopped squirming so he forced himself to think what the hell he was going to do. He couldn't just take Stranger and leave. It wasn't that he gave a shit about the clansmen but it would be bad business to get on their wrong side. Milkon had decided to take the Royces and other lords hostage so he thought it would be best to take her directly to him and declare her his own. That shit of a leader liked women much more than was good for him, so he was sure he would just laugh at Sandor's idea of a victory prize. Hmph. Better to head for the main hall after all.

He looked for somewhere to hide while he explained the plan to the girl and quickly caught sight of an alcove just by the stairway. Sandor set her down against the wall and forced her chin up with his hand as he had done countless times before. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her hair loose around her face. Seven hells, she was even more beautiful than before. Well, that certainly wouldn't make keeping his hands off her any easier. He focused his thoughts on the task at hand before his breeches could become uncomfortable.

"Girl, listen to me. There's no point leaving now, so we're going to do the next best thing. Keep that pretty mouth shut and we might just get through this alive. Don't contradict me and play along with everything I say, you hear?"

Her tears had stopped, but her lips trembled as she searched for something to say. The same red, full lips that still haunted his dreams. She finally managed to stutter out a reply, her eyes strangely still on his face.

"Ye…yes my lord."

My lord. Gods, was she never going to learn?

**A/N: **First of all, thanks a million for the reviews and favorites! :) Just a quick note: the first chapter was written in a response to a prompt in a comment fic meme, which is why it's so short, and it was only later I decided to write a full fledged story, so I tried to stay true to the initial idea and make the chapters only a bit longer than the initial one. My main intention is to portray the events from both characters point of view so short chapters were best for that. Ok, end of rant, until next time! Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
